Bandages
by SoraTheSkyDragonSlayer
Summary: Levy is injured in a fight, and Gajeel caters to her needs against Levy's wishes. Short GaLe drabble. Bonus Drabble, Gajeel and Natsu bet on their girlfriends, and Levy isn't thrilled.
1. Chapter 1

**Since my last little experiment went so well, here is another little GaLe drabble. Still don't own Fairy Tail**

Levy and Gajeel stood side by side in the middle of a huge battle field. Their Fairy Tail friends surrounded them, fighting off a dark guild that had dared to set up near magnolia. The fools had ambushed Laki on her way home one night. That had been enough to send all of Fairy Tail on a mission to bring them down. It hadn't taken long for the dragon slayers to find Sunken Dagger's base, and with the help of their guild mates the battle began.

It had started out well, but reinforcements had appeared from nowhere, and some members were beginning to tire.

Natsu let out a roar and sent ten enemy mages to the ground with his wing attack somewhere off to the side. Lucy could be heard yelling out orders to her spirits and cracking her whip. Nearby Juvia and Grey unleashed their unison raid. Elfman stepped on a mage and smushed him into the dirt.

Gajeel and Levy were doing well until a mage slipped past Gajeel and slashed Levy across the stomach with a short dagger. Gajeel roared and immediately slammed the guy into the ground.

Levy looked over at him with concern, "I'll be okay, It's just a scratch."

Gajeel grunted, "taint just a scratch shrimp, come on, we'll go see Wendy."

"No," Levy pouted, "I'm sure she's to busy to bother with me."

Gajeel sighed and hefted Levy over his shoulder, "come on Shrimp."

Gajeel wandered off the battle field, smashing anyone who got to close in the hied with his iron club. They passed Cana, who gave Gajeel an approving nod before returning to her opponent, a mage with Smoke magic.

The battle raged on, but Gajeel ignored it as he ducked into the little tent Wendy was using to heal people.

"Levy!" the tiny bluenette gasped.

"I- I'm fine Wendy."

Gajeel gently sat Levy down on the cot in the tent's center, then sat down by the door.

Wendy gently tore away parts of Levy's clothing that were coated in blood, plus a little extra to get at the wound. She made sure to keep Levy's modesty intact though. The younger bluenette cleaned Levy's stomach wound, then disinfected it and wrapped it in linen bandages.

"It's not sever enough to use my magic on.."

Levy shook her head, "I don't want you to waste your energy on me Wendy, this is fine."

"You should stay here and rest for a while!"

Levy stood, "I'll be okay Wendy, I have Gajeel to protect me."

Gajeel coughed, but Levy didn't seem to notice.

Wendy nodded, "okay, but take it easy."

* * *

The battle finally ended and Fairy Tail had won. Gajeel smiled broadly, then picked Levy up and carried her towards the guild hall.

"Gajeel! I can walk on my own!"

Gajeel laughed deeply, "not gonna happen, Shrimp. Stop complainin and enjoy the ride."

Levy puffed up her cheeks and pouted, but stayed silent.

Gajeel's arms were actually quite comfortable... she supposed she'd let him get away with it, just this once.

* * *

Levy awoke in the guild's infirmary, with Gajeel busy wrapping a gash on her lower calf.

"Gihehe, finally awake are ya Shrimp?"

Levy blinked at the black haired man in confusion, "Gajeel?"

"Ya fell asleep on me earlier, and I saw this gash in yer leg, so I thought I'd fix ya up myself."

A light blush dusted over Levy's cheeks, "thank you Gajeel."

"Nah," the big man waved a him in dismissal, "it's nothing Shrimp."

Levy puffed out her cheeks, "it's Levy."

Gajeel chuckled and patted the bluenette's leg, suprizingley gently.

Then he stood, "hungry Shrimp? I'll bring ya somethin."

"Not particularly... would you just... stay... with me, for a little while?"

Levy couldn't look the dragon slayer in the eyes.

"Sure Shrimp," he spoke softly, "I'll stay with ya."

 **All done :) What do you think? Thank you for reading!**

 **~Sora~**


	2. Bonus

**Hai, Sora here! :) This is just a little announcement. I'm running a poll, and whichever one-shot gets the most votes will receive a second chapter! :) If you read/loved/liked/or even hated one of my stories, please vote! :) As thanks for reading this, I give you a little bonus drabble for your enjoyment :)**

 **~Sora~**

Levy spun in a circle, narrowly avoiding a blow from Gajeel's fist.

"Come on, Shrimp, ya gotta be faster than that!"

Levy sighed, "Gajeel, we've been at this for hours. There is no way I'd be able to land even a single hit on you without magic!"

"Don't give up on me yet Shrimp," Gajeel smirked, "we gotta win this!"

Levy sighed, "GAJEEL I DO NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID BET WITH NATSU!"

Gajeel let loose one of his signature Gehihis, "come on Shrimp, there's a prize in it for you too."

"But Gajeel, I don't wanna fight Lucy!"

Gajeel simply smirked and hoisted Levy over his shoulder.

"Ah don't think Bunny Girl wants ta fight ya either, but neither of ya have much of a choice!"

"Come on Gajeel," Levy whined, "this is stupid!"

Gajeel laughed harder and continued on walking, ignoring the tiny blunette's complaints.


End file.
